


Heat

by NyanzoYiffmada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Barbed Penis, M/M, robo vag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanzoYiffmada/pseuds/NyanzoYiffmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's spring time in Hanamura and that means heat for the animal folk who live there, Genji included. When the cat ninja notices other taking interest in his Master, the youngest Shimada decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I am an awkward virgin who writes awkward virgin smut. Please feel free to critique on how I can make my smut better in the future! :0

_Zenyatta took in the day’s warmth as he meditated, floating silently. Despite not making a sound, he noticed his student’s approach and greeted him softly as he grew closer._  
“Good morning, my student. I hope you are well today.” _Genji moved beside his master, his tail wagging lazily behind him as his feline ears swiveled to take in the sounds around him as well as Zenyatta’s voice._

  
“Good morning to you as well, Master.” _Genji purred as Zenyatta reached out and scratched behind one of his ears._ “I am ready to head out.”

  
“Good! Then we should be on our way.” _he replied happily. Winston had asked them to get some supplies for the new base they were setting up in Hanamura and Zenyatta was eager to explore while they were out. Genji followed his master closely, face hidden behind his mask. Though no one could see, he was watching his master with intense hunger. His heat had started the previous night and though he new well he could not breed Zenyatta he still longed for the younger. Suddenly, and offending sent caught his attention and he took his eyes off his master to see what it was. Genji immediately bristled. A woman had wandered over, her curled tail wagging happily. She was cute, short and stoat with a round face framed in blond hair and cute brown eyes and Genji bristled. He could smell her heat coming off her in waves, see it in the way that she eyed up his master as she spoke to him. The cyborg growled, low and deep in his chest which brought her attention to him. Immediately her tail stopped wagging, instead curling between her legs as she bowed and excused herself. Zenyatta, for the most part, was confused by the exchange. Why would Genji scare her away? She’d done nothing wrong, had barely gotten out a hello to the Omnic before his student had growled._

**  
**“Genji, are you alright?” _Zenyatta asked, worry evident in his voice. Genji practically jumped, having watched the inu retreat to make sure she stayed away._

  
“Of course, master.” _he lied, though his tail gave him away with the way the end flicked in irritation. Zenyatta seemed to think for a moment, considering pressing further but dropped it instead. If his student wished to speak, he would in his own time._

  
_Three more times this occurred with someone approaching Zenyatta (two males, one stag and one wolf, and one woman, a fox) and Genji chasing them off with a growl and, in the case of the wolf, a loud hiss. His tail was twitching even more now, ears batted back in anger. Zenyatta thought it best to get the supplies they’d come for and head back immediately so that he could figure out what was wrong with his student in private; clearly something was troubling him deeply. Zenyatta had barely given Winston the requested supplies when his arm was suddenly grabbed and he found himself being rather roughly dragged by Genji._

  
“G-Genji!? What is wrong?” _Zenyatta asked, worried he may have unknowingly done something to upset the cyborg. Instead of a reply Zenyatta found himself dragged into their room, Genji using his tail to slam the door shut and lock it before pinning Zenyatta against the adjacent wall. The cyborg quickly removed his faceplate, tossing it aside as he rubbed his scarred face against the cool metal of Zenyatta’s._

  
“Genji?” _Zenyatta tried again, something in his chest stuttering at the sudden contact. Genji only growled in reply, aggressively shoving the orbs away until Zenyatta floated them away, safely depositing them across the room near the discarded faceplate. Well, almost safely; as he was about to set them down, Genji licked at the cables that made up his throat causing Zenyatta to stutter and loose his concentration, sending his healing orbs dropping haphazardly to the floor and rolling about. Again, Genji licked at the cable as his hands wandered over his master, one clawed hand tangling in the red cords at his back while the other slipped passed the cord belt into his torn pants. Zenyatta uncrossed his legs only to recross them behind the cyborg’s back, the sudden onslaught of sensation making him unable to concentrate enough to levitate._

**  
**“Genji!” _he cried out as the hand at his back carefully teased and stroked the wires there as the one in his pants stroked a single finger teasingly over dark folds of some synthetic material. Genji purred deep in his chest as the finger came away wet, reveling in the way the other said his name. Dark, slitted eyes watched Zenyatta carefully as the finger returned to stroking at the sensitive folds before gently pressing, his other hand still stroking and plucking at the wires at Zenyatta’s back. The Omnic moaned, legs shaking as Genji toyed with him._

  
“G-Genji, Genji what are you-oh!” _Zenyatta’s back arched as Genji crooked the finger inside him, rubbing against a sensitive cluster of nerves causing more sticky fluid to coat his finger. Despite not needing to breath Zenyatta found himself panting and squirming against the wall. Genji’s hunger grew with each passing moment, Zenyatta’s sweet cries driving him to add another finger and toy with that spot some more. Taking his hand from the cluster of wires, Genji reached down between them and removed his cod piece. His actual genitalia had not survived his brother’s onslaught but, upon his request, Mercy had kindly given him a replacement. Made of the same material as Zenyatta’s own sex, Genji’s member was swollen with blood, soft barbs littering the shaft. Zenyatta was to wrapped up in the now three fingers that were stroking and stretching his inner walls to really take notice._

**  
** _Licking his lips, Genji pulled his now soaked fingers out before tearing at the monk’s pants to expose the now dripping hole. Gripping the base of his member with one hand and Zenyatta’s thigh with the other, Genji rubbed the head against the folds of Zenyatta’s sex, simultaneously stating his intentions and watching for the other’s reaction. Despite how deep he was into his heat, he would never hurt his beloved master. Zenyatta let out a garbled sound, hands covering his face in embarrassment as his hips canted at the feeling. Taking that as a sign to go ahead, Genji slowly pushed in, a deep moan of his own escaping him as he was enveloped in wet heat. It felt…indescribable. Unlike Genji’s smooth fingers, the soft barbs along Genji’s shaft caused more friction, setting off nodes as it slipped easily inside. Zenyatta’s head rolled back as he let out a choked sound that may have meant to be Genji’s name, metal fingers gripping and clawing at the cyborg’s shoulders. They stayed there for a breath, letting the fullness settle before Genji started to pull out._

**  
**“ओह गॉड !” _Zenyatta cried out in Nepali, his voice a staticy mess. As Genji pulled out, the barbs caught on his walls, gently pulling and rubbing, firing off more nodes than going in. This made Genji growl, both hands now on the monk’s hips as he started to fuck into him, thrusting in and out slowly at first but quickly picking up speed and force. His master was perfect, so perfect and lovely, taking his cock eagerly and crying out sweetly for him. Genji panted against Zenyatta’s neck, licking at the thick cables there again before biting down, careful of the few thin wires there._

**  
**“ओह फ़क, Genji!” _Zenyatta howled, the curse escaping him despite himself, clenching around the other as his hips bucked to meet each thrust, his and Genji’s hips soaked. Fingers grasped uselessly at Genji’s shoulder blades and neck, trying to ground himself despite the fact that it was useless. He repeated Genji’s name like a mantra, steadily growing louder until he screamed, his body shaking as fluid gushed from him. Despite this, Genji continued on, his thrusts almost vicious now and seemingly with no intention to stop despite how over sensitive the Omnic had become._

**  
**“Genji, प्लीज, स्टॉप…” _he pleaded weakly but the other seemed unable to hear him. Zenyatta’s legs shook and he let out a sound close to a sob as he felt that heat build up again, desperation filling his voice._  
“Genji, ई कैन'टी, प्लीज!” _he cried but the other continued on. Zenyatta buried his face in the crook of Genji’s neck, one hand tangled in his ribbon while the other clenched at his shoulder as he howled out, body shaking as even more of the clear fluid coated their thighs and hips._

**  
** _Genji continued on like this, pushing Zenyatta over the edge again and again until the monk forgot human language, instead letting out shrill, desperate chirps and whistles in a manner that sounded almost like sobbing. It was to much, to good, what could practically be considered a puddle had formed at Genji’s feet from all the times he’d made his beloved master reach the zenith. Finally, finally, Genji’s thrusts started to loose their rhythm as he found himself growing close before finally driving in, hitting that cluster of nerves head on as he released into his master. Zenyatta let out a keening staticy cry, slipping into the iris as all eight arms scrabbled and gripped at Genji before slipping into the closest thing an Omnic can to sleep._

_  
He did not know how long he was out, only that when he “awoke” he was laying on a futon with Genji watching worriedly at his side. As he sat up, Genji dipped his head in shame, ears batted back and tail between his legs._

**  
**“Genji-”

  
“Gomenasai, Master! I-I didn’t mean to-”

  
“Calm yourself, my student. I am not mad, only confused.” _he soothed, gently reaching out to scratch the other behind his ear. Genji purred, his shoulders losing their tenseness, though fear gave way to embarrassment as a blush crossed scarred cheeks._

**  
**“I…may have gone into heat. I just couldn’t stand all those others clamoring for your attention so I thought it best if I marked you as mine…” _Zenyatta took all this in, a warm feeling blooming in his chest. Gently, he pulled the other’s face to his and nuzzled him._

**  
**“I already was.” _he replied, surprising Genji who then gave him a softly smile and a kiss before looking excited._

**  
**“Does that mean we can go again?”

  
“A-again?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I made Zenyatta speak Nepali cause he's (sort of) from Napal??? :v  
> The translations are probably wrong (cause Google is /awesome/ like that) but they should be:  
> "Oh God!"  
> "Oh, Fuck, Genji!"  
> "Genji, stop, please"  
> "Genji, I can't, please!"


End file.
